Brown Eyed Girl
by Nine Halliwell
Summary: Ela era sua melhor e única amiga, será que aquele sentimento havia mudado?  Sirius e Marlene


**Capítulo Único****  
**

minha garota dos olhos castanhos.

** Hey, ****aonde fomos**

**Dias em que a chuva vinha, ****d****escendo na caverna **

Já se passava das nove horas da manhã, Sirius Black continuava pertinente no nobre trabalho de jogar pedrinhas na janela de Marlene McKinnon.

- O que diabos é isso? – indagou Marlene abrindo a janela, já de camisola. – Ah, é você. Eu devia ter imaginado, o que você pensa que ta fazendo? Você enlouqueceu ou o que? Por que acordou tão cedo?

- Calma. – disse Sirius balançando os braços em prol dela falar mais baixo. – Desce aí, que eu já te explico.

- Eu não. – respondeu Marlene girando o dedo indicador em volta de sua orelha. – Você está louco, eu não vou sair do sossego do meu quarto para te acobertar em mais uma loucura.

- Não é loucura. – explicou Sirius tentando subir pela calha. – Eu vou aí te buscar se você não descer.

- Eu estou de camisola, se você subir eu.. – protestou Marlene fechando as cortinas. – Ok, eu vou, mas desce já daí você vai cair e se machucar.

- Eu sempre soube que você se importava comigo. – sibilou Sirius colocando os pés no chão.

O dia era abafado, o céu mais do que nunca parecia estar encoberta por nuvens sombreadas de um cinza escuro, o Sol fora reduzido a leves frestas de luz que vez ou outra eram também encobertas, aquilo tudo era muito estranho para mais um dia de verão.

- Pronto! – indagou Marlene terminando de vestir um casaco. – É bom que seja algo realmente importante, porque eu estava muito a fim de ficar na cama nesse dia frio de verão.

- Você não está achando estranho? – perguntou Sirius indo em direção a colina.

- O que? O fato de você ter acordado cedo em plenas férias? Sim, estou. – respondeu Marlene seguindo-o. – Para onde estamos indo?

- Não, o fato de estar frio no verão. – explicou Sirius correndo um pouco. – Você logo vai descobrir para onde estamos indo.

- Eu nem sei porque eu estou te seguindo, eu ainda estou muito chateada com você. – disse Marlene ríspida.

- Ainda por causa do lance do Quadribol? – indagou Sirius parando de correr e escorando-se em uma árvore.

- 'Lance do Quadribol' é assim que você chama o incidente no qual você ajudou o Capitão do time a não me colocar no time? – esbravejou a garota cruzando os braços.

- Você ouviu ele, a gente não aceita garotas no time. – disse Sirius começando a subir a colina.

- Então como te aceitaram? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Muito engraçada você. – disse Sirius virando de costas e acenando para ela ir mais rápido. – Você hoje está igual a uma lesma, como queria que aceitássemos uma lesma no time?

- Cala a boca. – disse Marlene passando-o e correndo em sua frente. – Ah, não, meu cabelo!

- O que é que tem? – perguntou Sirius correndo atrás dela. – É só uma chuvinha você não vai morrer por isso, vai?

- O único que vai morrer aqui hoje é você. – murmurou Marlene correndo atrás de Sirius.

- Hey, aonde fomos? – perguntou Sirius parando para respirar.

- Não sei, eu estava te seguindo! – disse Marlene puxando-o para dentro de uma caverna. – Que ótimo, agora é esperar a chuva passar. Quem mandou você ser tão criança? Para onde você queria me levar?

- Eu posso te dizer que a chuva estava realmente nos meus planos. – disse Sirius e um sorriso típico brotou em seus lábios.

**Jogando um novo jogo  
**

**Rindo e correndo, saltando e pulando **

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marlene se levantando. – Eu não vou ficar nessa caverna escura com você, seu depravado!

- Eu vou te pegar. – disse Sirius enquanto corria atrás da morena.

- Há-há, você nunca vai o fazer. – censurou Marlene rindo. – Eu sou uma ótima atleta e eu vou te provar isso, você vai ver o que o seu timinho de Quadribol perdeu.

- É? – duvidou Sirius seguindo-a.

- Aham. – e dizendo isso Marlene saltou em cima dele. – Te peguei!

- Eu ainda posso correr com você na minha corcunda, Kinnon. – disse Sirius correndo.

- Você vai me derrubar! – disse Marlene segurando-o com força.

- Ok, não precisa me agarrar, eu te boto no chão. – gargalhou Sirius recebendo um tapa no rosto. – Você é minha melhor amiga.

- A única que você. – corrigiu Marlene. – Eu sou a única garota que você realmente conhece.

- Não, eu conheço 70 das garotas de Hogwarts. – defendeu-se Sirius. – Mas você, você é a minha melhor amiga.

- 70? 70 das garotas? Só se o que você chamar de conhecer for as línguas delas. – respondeu Marlene protegendo-se da chuva embaixo de uma árvore.

- Mais ou menos isso. – falou o garoto rindo e juntando-se a ela na tentativa frustrada de se proteger da chuva. – Mas você é minha melhor amiga e eu nunca te beijei.

- E nunca vai o fazer. – completou Marlene esticando os braços para pegar uma maçã. – Você me acordou tão cedo que eu nem tive tempo de tomar café da manhã. Eu te odeio.

- Odeia nada. – riu Sirius roubando a maçã das mãos de Marlene. – Você me ama.

- Amo e Odeio. – proferiu a garota roubando de volta sua maçã. – Isso aqui é meu, ok?

- Ta bom. – falou Sirius caminhando de volta para a caverna. – Essa chuva nunca irá passar?

- Deve passar logo, é uma chuva de verão, eu acho. – comentou Marlene o seguindo. – Você ficou chateado?

**Na manhã enevoada **

**névoa com nossos corações batendo **

** e você, minha garota dos olhos castanhos.  
**

- Com o que? – ele perguntou sentando-se no chão frio da caverna. – Com o fato de você ter roubado a maçã que eu roubei de você? Não. Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem mil anos de perdão.

Marlene mordeu os lábios encostando a cabeça no colo de Sirius.

- Essa chuva não passa nunca. – suspirou Marlene tremendo de frio.

- Foi uma ótima idéia fugir de mim na chuva, agora vai morrer congelada. – disse Sirius cruzando os braços. – Bem feito.

- Tá bom, criança birrenta. – disse Marlene sentando-se direito. – Mas foi você que sorriu daquele jeito que você sorri quando tem alguma depravadisse em mente.

- Eu não faço isso não! – negou Sirius fazendo cócegas em Marlene.

- Pára. – disse Marlene empurrando ele. – E você faz sim.

- Não faço não. – negou o garoto novamente, e no instante seguinte ele fora parar em cima dela.

Seus rostos estavam há centímetros um do outro, dava-se para contar cada gota de chuva que pingava em seus rostos, os corações acelerados batendo um com o outro, parecendo um só.

- Seus olhos estão mais castanhos do que o normal. – comentou Sirius rolando para o outro lado.

- Tem certeza? – indagou Marlene e ainda deitada revirou-se para encará-lo. – É particularmente estranho já que com pouca iluminação ele parece preto.

- E quem disse que ele está com pouca iluminação? – indagou Sirius sorrindo. – Eles estão com um brilho diferente, eu nunca tinha visto antes.

- Você está louco. – disse Marlene rindo. – O que é que deu em você, hoje?

** Você, minha garota dos olhos castanhos.  
**

- Nada, eu não posso elogiar os seus olhos? – protestou Sirius olhando para a abertura da caverna.

- Essa chuva que não passa. – reclamou Marlene esticando o blusão sobre os joelhos.

- Isso está me lembrando à vez que nós fomos procurar morangos... – contou Sirius sorrindo alegremente. – E eu acabei..

- Comendo uma pimenta achando que era um morango. – completou Marlene rindo gostosamente. – Aquele dia foi engraçado, você me deixou preocupada, lembro que você saiu correndo e gritando de dor..

- Nem vem que você achava que pimentas eram cenourinhas em processo de amadurecimento. – disse Sirius estendo o braço para Marlene.

- É verdade. – concordou Marlene se levantando com ajuda de Sirius. – Para onde estamos indo?

- A chuva já está passando, eu quero te mostrar algo. – respondeu Sirius saindo da caverna.

- Se não for algo realmente importante é melhor você desistir, porque se você estiver me levando para me mostrar algo realmente fútil eu vou te matar. – falou Marlene e Sirius riu.

- Não se preocupe é importante. – respondeu Sirius. – Pelo menos para mim, e eu espero que venha ser importante para você também.

- Ui, agora eu estou ficando realmente assustada. – disse Marlene se apoiando no amigo. – Sirius, você se superou na loucura hoje.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o garoto.

- Isso não foi um elogio. – acrescentou Marlene sendo repreendida pelo olhar de Sirius. – Ok, desculpa.

- Desculpas aceitas.

- A gente não pode voltar? Você me mostra isso outro dia, eu estou cansada. – suspirou Marlene parando de andar.

- Não pode ser outro dia. – discordou Sirius puxando-a – Depois de amanhã a gente vai para Hogwarts, e hoje é um dia de chuva.

- O que a chuva tem haver com isso? – indagou.

- Você logo vai descobrir.

** O que quer que tenha acontecido para a quarta-feira  
**

**tão lentamente descendo a velha mina **

**com um rádio transmissor.  
**

- Não quero parecer chata nem nada.. – começou a morena. – Mas isso vai demorar muito? Eu não costumo reclamar quando fazemos trilhas no meio de florestas, mas na chuva..

- Pára de reclamar. – pediu Sirius segurando a mão da garota. – Você não vai se arrepender.

- Eu já to me arrependendo. – sorriu Marlene e Sirius a puxou fazendo-a escorregar. – EI! Ótimo, você me deixou suja de lama, que tipo de amigo faz isso com a sua b melhor e única amiga /b ?

- O tipo que tem segundas intenções. – disse Sirius ajudando-a a se levantar. – Anda logo, Kinnon. Eu fiz isso para ver se você leva um susto e desperta desse mau humor.

- Eu não estaria de mau humor se não tivesse sido acordada relativamente cedo. – protestou Marlene sendo agarrada pela cintura e levantada até o ombro de Sirius. – SIRIUS ANTHONY BLACK, Eu não sou uma PORCA para ser posta desse jeito. E eu não quero ter uma vista panorâmica das suas costas e da sua BUNDA..

- Então pare de reclamar. – disse Sirius dando uma tapa na bunda dela.

- EI! PARE DE ME BULINAR, e me coloca no chão, AGORA. – berrou Marlene se debatendo. – Essa posição é muito desconfortável.

- Não pra mim. – disse Sirius sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

- Lá vem você de novo com esse sorriso, deixa de ser libidinoso, garoto! E ME COLOCA NO CHÃO. – implorou Marlene.

- Ok. – falou Sirius depositando a 'porca' no chão. – Tá entregue, ô porquinha.

- Obrigada por nada. – disse Marlene desamarrotando a roupa.

- Chegamos. – disse Sirius tampando os olhos de Marlene.

**Se escondendo atrás de uma parede de arco-íris **

**deslizando e deslizando, por toda a cachoeira com você **

** Minha garota dos olhos castanhos.  
**

- Eu gostaria de poder enxergar algo além da escuridão. – disse Marlene tentando em vão tirar os tampões – ou mãos - de seus olhos.

- Pronto. – disse Sirius encarando a garota.

Os olhos de Marlene foram tomados por um brilho diferente, talvez tenha sido o reflexo daquele enorme arco-íris, ou talvez não, seu rosto foi iluminado pela mais encantadora das expressões, e abrindo um largo sorriso ela abraçou Sirius.

- Você ainda não viu metade do que eu tenho para mostrar. – disse Sirius embriagado pelo perfume emanado pelos cachos de Marlene.

- Você é o melhor amigo que uma garota pode ter. – disse Marlene beijando sua bochecha.

Sirius sorriu levemente, talvez aquela não fosse a resposta que ele tanto quisera ouvir.

- Vem aqui. – ele disse levando-a para dentro da mata fechada. – Fecha os olhos.

- Que barulho é esse? – perguntou Marlene andando com cuidado. – Isso é água?

- Veja com os seus próprios olhos. – disse Sirius tirando a camisa e entrando na água.

- Isso é uma cachoeira? – indagou Marlene surpresa. – Sirius Black, o que você está fazendo!?

- Nadando. – respondeu Sirius mergulhando. – Você não vai entrar?

- Não. – respondeu Marlene sentando-se.

- Por que? – ele perguntou.

- Porque não. – respondeu Marlene.

- Tem medo de mim? – indagou Sirius rindo.

- É óbvio que não. – disse Marlene se levantando. – É por outro motivo.

- Por que? – ele repetiu a mesma pergunta de a pouco.

- Porque eu não sei nadar! – bufou a garota.

- Você não sabe.. o que? – repetiu Sirius rindo.

- Não ri, eu to falando sério. – replicou Marlene.

- Vem, eu te seguro. – chamou Sirius.

Marlene contou até 10 e entrou na água um tanto devagar.

**Você, minha garota dos olhos castanhos **

**Você se lembra de quando nós costumávamos cantar/ **

** Center b ****Sha****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la****la**** di ****da.**

- Eu estou com medo. – disse Marlene agarrando-se a Sirius.

- Você se lembra.. – começou Sirius segurando-a em seus braços. – De quando nós costumávamos cantar para afastar o medo?

Marlene balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sha la la la La... – começou Sirius, e Marlene riu. – Vamos, eu te ajudo.

- Sha la la la la la la la la la la di da – cantaram em uníssono.

- Ok, isso não está ajudando. – disse Sirius e Marlene afundou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Obrigada. – disse Marlene encarando os olhos azuis de Sirius. – Você é o melhor..

- Eu não quero ser só o seu melhor amigo. – falou Sirius levando-a até a terra.

- Eu também não quero ser só sua melhor amiga. – disse Marlene se aproximando de Sirius.

As mãos entrelaçadas umas as outras, assim como os lábios que abriam caminho para um beijo profundo, ardente e o mais importante de tudo apaixonado davam início a um dos mais lindos casais de Hogwarts.

- Você é minha garota dos olhos castanhos. – disse Sirius separando-se do beijo.

* * *

N/A: Primeira Fic aqui, no que tenham gostado, e só pra esclarecer: eu só escrevo S/M. :) 


End file.
